


You can be the boss.

by nobaknim



Series: One Shot Collections [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobaknim/pseuds/nobaknim





	You can be the boss.

Μόλις μπήκε μέσα στον χώρο, μερικά μάτια έπεσαν πάνω του, μαζί και τα δικά μου. Ήταν από τους πιο ωραίους άντρες που είχα δει ποτέ. Τα μάτια του ήταν εξεταστικά, κοιτούσε τριγύρω του σαν να έψαχνε κάτι.  
  
Τότε με είδε. Καθόμουν στο μπαρ, κρατούσα το ποτό μου κοντά μου και τον κοιτούσα. Τα μάτια του είχαν την απόχρωση του λαμπερού καστανού κάτω από αυτόν τον φωτισμό. Το βλέμμα του είχε κολλήσει πάνω μου και άρχισε να κινείτε προς το μέρος μου. Το βήμα του αργό, σταθερό, στο πρόσωπο του είχε αποτυπωθεί ένα στραβό χαμόγελο. Η έκφραση του ήταν γεμάτη αυτοπεποίθηση.  
  
Χαμογέλασα, περισσότερο στον εαυτό μου. Ήρθε δίπλα μου και παράγγειλε ένα ποτό. Προσπάθησα να μην τον κοιτάω. Δεν μιλούσε, το σώμα του ήταν στηριγμένο στον πάγκο και κοιτούσε τον μπάρμαν περιμένοντας.  
  
"Λοιπόν, τι κάνει μια τόσο όμορφη κοπέλα σαν κι εσένα μόνη της σε ένα μπαρ;" η φωνή του ήταν μπάσα, είχε έναν πολύ αισθησιακό τόνο. Το βλέμμα του συνάντησε το δικό του. Πέρασα την γλώσσα μου πάνω από τα χείλη μου.  
  
"Απολαμβάνει το ποτό της..." απάντησα και κοίταξα αλλού.  
  
"Είναι κρίμα να το κάνει μόνη της.." μου έκλεισε το μάτι. Ήπια μία γουλιά από το ποτό μου και δεν του απάντησα.  
  
"Επί την ευκαιρία.. Eίμαι ο Shannon."  
  
"Ξέρω πολύ καλά ποιος είσαι." του απάντησα. Το βλέμμα μου ήταν πιο χαμηλό, ο τόνος της φωνής μου ήταν πιο βαθύς.  
  
Δεν είπε κάτι. Χαμογέλασα. Έβγαλε από την τσέπη του ένα πακέτο με τσιγάρα και μου πρόσφερε ένα.   
Δέχθηκα. Έφερα το τσιγάρο στα χείλη μου και μου το άναψε. Τράβηξα τον καπνό γεμίζοντας τα πνευμόνια μου. Η γλυκιά αίσθηση που μου έδινε..  
  
"Ευχαριστώ." μουρμούρισα και το σώμα μου έγειρε προς το μέρος του.  
  
"Πρέπει να φύγω." η φωνή του ήταν πιο χαμηλή από πριν. Έτεινε το χέρι του προς χειραψία, αν και δεν κατάλαβα την κίνηση. Πριν λίγο μου την έπεφτε και τώρα ήταν τυπικός;  
  
Εκνευρισμένα κράτησα αδιάφορα το χέρι του. Εκείνη την στιγμή κατάλαβα γιατί το έκανε. Τράβηξα το χαρτάκι προσεκτικά και το έκλεισα μέσα στην παλάμη μου. Χωρίς να το κοιτάξω το έριξα μέσα στο τσαντάκι μου. Ο Shannon απομακρύνθηκε και εγώ απόλαυσα το υπόλοιπο τσιγάρο μου πριν φύγω από το μπαρ.  
  
  
  
Μόλις έφτασα στο σπίτι μου, έβγαλα τα ψηλά μου τακούνια και το φόρεμα μου. Φόρεσα μία απλή, μαύρη, φαρδιά μπλούζα.  
  
Το μυαλό μου έτρεχε στον Shannon. Τα γεμάτα χείλη του, το προκλητικό του βλέμμα, το γυμνασμένο του σώμα. Ένιωσα όλο το σώμα μου να ανατριχιάζει και έφερα τα δάχτυλα μου χαμηλά πάνω από το εσώρουχο μου. Να πάρει η οργή. Όλο αυτό είναι λάθος. Είναι διάσημος.. Δεν θέλω να γίνω ένα ανόητο groupie. Αλλά και πάλι. Να περάσεις καλά για μία νύχτα, δεν είναι και τόσο κακό...  
  
Κανένα συναίσθημα. Απλά μία νύχτα. Και δεν χρειάζεται να μάθει ποια είμαι..  
  
Άρπαξα το τσαντάκι μου και έβγαλα έξω τα τσιγάρα μου. Έβαλα γρήγορα ένα στο στόμα μου με την ελπίδα να με ηρεμήσει. Το χαρτάκι που μου είχε δώσει έπεσε στο πάτωμα. Μπορεί να μην ήταν τίποτα.. Στερέωσα το τσιγάρο στο στόμα μου και άνοιξα προσεκτικά το κομμάτι χαρτί. Είχε ένα νούμερο μέσα. Αυτό ήταν λάθος..  
  
Περπάτησα πάνω κάτω με το κινητό μου και το νούμερο του στα χέρια μου, προσπαθώντας να αποφασίσω τι θα κάνω.  
  
"Ποιόν κοροϊδεύω;" είπα στον εαυτό μου και πληκτρολόγησα το νούμερο. Μετά από μερικούς χτύπους ακούστηκε η φωνή του.  
  
"Παρακαλώ;"  
  
"Shannon; Είμαι η κοπέλα που γνώρισες σήμερα.." ο τόνος μου ήταν λίγο νευρικός.  
  
"Ξέρω πολύ καλά ποια είσαι.."ήταν η ίδια ατάκα που του είχα πει εγώ πριν λίγες ώρες. "Πώς είσαι;" η φωνή του ήταν ευγενική.  _Παίξ'το σωστά_. είπα στον εαυτό μου.  
  
"Ας αφήσουμε την ψιλοκουβέντα, κύριε Leto" του είπα το ξενοδοχείο και το όνομα. "Σε δύο ώρες. Μην με κάνετε να ξεκινήσω μόνη μου." με αυτό έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο.  
  
Άρχισα να ετοιμάζομαι. Έκανα ένα ντουζ, έστρωσα τα μακρυά ξανθά μου μαλλιά και ντύθηκα κατάλληλα. Φόρεσα αισθησιακά μαύρα εσώρουχα που κάλυπταν τα απαραίτητα. Ψηλές κάλτσες που ήταν στερεωμένες στην θέση τους με ένα ζευγάρι ζαρτιέρες. Πάνω από αυτό ένα δαντελένιο φόρεμα. Ένα ζευγάρι μαύρες γόβες. Τόνισα τα σαρκώδη χείλη μου με ένα κατακόκκινο κραγιόν και έβαλα λίγο eye-liner για να κάνω πιο έντονα τα γαλάζια μου μάτια. Τύλιξα το σώμα μου με μία μαύρη καπαρντίνα.  
  
Τσέκαρα τον εαυτό ακόμα μία φορά στον καθρέφτη πριν ξεκινήσω.  
  
Μόλις έφτασα στο ξενοδοχείο έδωσα το όνομα και ζήτησα δωμάτιο. Μου έδωσαν το κλειδί και ανέβηκα αμέσως. Έβγαλα το παλτό μου αργά και κρέμασα στην κρεμάστρα. Το δωμάτιο ήταν πανέμορφο. Ένα μεγάλο υπέρδιπλο κρεβάτι στην μέση του δωματίου. Φαινόταν αρκετά άνετο.  
Προχώρησα προ στο τηλέφωνο και κάλεσα την ρεσεψιόν ζητώντας ένα μπουκάλι κόκκινο κρασί με δύο ποτήρια.  
  
Σε δέκα λεπτά η παραγγελία μου ήταν εκεί. Έβαλα ένα ποτήρι κρασί και άναψα ακόμα ένα τσιγάρο.  
  
Κάποια στιγμή άρχισα να πιστεύω ότι δεν θα έρθει, ένας χαμηλός χτύπος στην πόρτα με έβγαλε από της σκέψεις μου και πήγα γρήγορα να ανοίξω.  
  
H πόρτα άνοιξε και ο Shannon εμφανίστηκε μπροστά μου. Φορούσε ένα μαύρο μακρύ παντελόνι και μία μαύρη μπλούζα. Ένα ζευγάρι σκούρα μαύρα γυαλιά κάλυπταν τα μάτια του, αλλά και πάλι ένιωθα το βλέμμα του να με γδύνει κυριολεκτικά.  Ένιωσα την καρδιά μου να χτυπάει γρήγορα καθώς πλησίασε προς το μέρος μου. Πήγα προς τα πίσω για να τον αφήσω να περάσει, αλλά εκείνος με έσπρωξε ελαφρά πάνω στον τοίχο. Με το πόδι του έκλεισε την πόρτα.  
  
Τα χέρια του κρατούσαν σταθερή την μέση μου και ήδη όλο μου το σώμα είχε ηλεκτριστεί.  
  
"Ας αφήσουμε την ψιλοκουβέντα, κύριε Leto;" δεν ήξερα τι να του απαντήσω. Τα χείλη του κόλλησαν πάνω στα δικά μου πεινασμένα. Ανταποκρίθηκα αμέσως στο φιλί του.  
  
"Θα περάσουμε καλά, εμείς οι δύο..." ψιθύρισε στα χείλη μου και ήμουν απόλυτα σίγουρη για αυτό.  
  


Γύρισα το σώμα μου ώστε εκείνος να βρίσκετε με πλάτη στον τοίχο. Χρειάστηκε παραπάνω δύναμη από όσο υπολόγισα για να το κάνω αυτό. Συνεχίσαμε το φιλί μας, καθώς οι γλώσσες μας είχαν μπλεχτεί σε μία ανεξέλεγκτη μάχη. H τρόπος του, το άγγιγμα του, η γεύση του.. ακόμα και η μυρωδιά του.. Τρέλαινε κάθε μου αίσθηση. Μπορούσα να νιώσω την υγρασία ανάμεσα στα πόδια μου. Τον ήθελα, τον ήθελα με όλο μου το είναι και δεν είχα ξανανιώσει ποτέ έτσι.  
  
Πέρασα το χέρι μου στο λαιμό του και τα δάχτυλα μου άρχισαν να κατηφορίζουν προς το κούμπωμα του παντελονιού του. Πριν προλάβω να κάνω κάτι το χέρι του με σταμάτησε.  
"Εδώ, παίζουμε με τους δικούς μου κανόνες.." χαμογέλασε.  
Γέλασα σιγά και απομακρύνθηκα. Του έκανα νόημα να έρθει προς το μέρος μου. Άρπαξα το ποτήρι μου με το κρασί και τού έδωσα και εκείνου ένα ποτήρι.  
  
To κράτησε προσεκτικά μέσα στα δάχτυλα του καθώς περπάτησε προς το κρεβάτι. Μόλις κάθισε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού ρούφηξε μία γουλιά από το κρασί και μετά πέρασε την γλώσσα του πάνω από τα χείλη του. Με κοίταξε από πάνω έως κάτω και χαμογέλασε πονηρά.  
  
"Γδύσου." διέταξε και το πρόσωπο του έγινε σοβαρό. Προτίμησα να κρατήσω το στόμα μου κλειστό. Χαμογέλασα. Αργά έσκυψα για να αφαιρέσω τις γόβες μου. Τις έσπρωξα με το πόδι μου στην άκρη και το βλέμμα μου συνάντησε το δικό του. Πέρασα τα μαλλιά μου στον δεξί μου ώμο, φανερώνοντας τον λαιμό μου. Τράβηξα αργά το φερμουάρ από το φόρεμα μου αλλά δεν το έβγαλα. Ο Shannon άφησε το ποτήρι του στο πάτωμα και ήρθε αργά προς το μέρος μου. Ένιωσα την αναπνοή του πάνω στον λαιμό μου, πριν τα χείλη του αφήσουν μερικά υγρά φιλιά που με έκαναν να αναριγήσω. Τα χέρια του ταξίδεψαν αργά στις καμπύλες του σώματος μου και αργά - αργά άρχισε να κατεβάζει το φόρεμα μου.  
  
Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου περιμένοντας την επόμενη του κίνηση. Έσυρε τα χείλη του στον λοβό μου και τον έγλειψε απαλά. Άφησα έναν μικρό αναστεναγμό να ξεφύγει από τα χείλη μου. Άρχισα να περπατάω αργά προς τα πίσω με προορισμό τον κρεβάτι και με ακολούθησε. Τα χείλη του βρέθηκαν πάλι πάνω στα δικά μου μέχρι να εξαντλήσουμε κάθε απόθεμα αέρα. Αποτραβήχτηκα και άρχισα να τον ξεντύνω. Κατάφερα να του βγάλω την μπλούζα. Θεε μου, όλοι αυτοί οι μυς...  
Έφερα το πρόσωπο μου κοντά στο λαιμό του και δάγκωσα το σημείο όπου βρισκόταν το τατουάζ του.  Άκουσα ένα χαμηλό βογκητό. Με έσπρωξε πίσω στο κρεβάτι σχεδόν βίαια και άρχισε πάλι να με φιλάει. Τα χέρια του κάλυψαν προσεκτικά τα στήθη μου και ύστερα τα πίεσε ελαφρά. Πόνος και ευχαρίστηση συνδυασμένα σε ένα.  
  
Ανασηκώθηκα ελαφρά για να μπορέσει να αφαιρέσει το σουτιέν μου. Έπεσα πάλι πίσω και δόντια του φυλάκισαν την θηλή μου. Τα δάχτυλα μου κράτησαν τα κάγκελα του προσκέφαλου καθώς εκείνος χάριζε ευχαρίστηση σε όλο μου το σώμα. Τα δάχτυλα του ταξίδευαν στο κέντρο της θηλυκότητας μου. Βασανίζοντας με αργά.  
  
"Shannon, σε παρακαλώ.." το συναίσθημα στο στήθος μου, η ανάγκη να με κάνει δική του... Δεν ήταν τόσο υποφερτά πλέον. Παρόλα αυτά εκείνος συνέχισε το αργό του βασανιστήριο.  
  
"Shannon!" σχεδόν φώναξα. Το χέρι του βρέθηκε πάνω από τα χείλη μου, Τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν από λαχτάρα και απόλαυση.  
  
"Βούλωσε το, αλλιώς θα φύγω και θα σε αφήσω έτσι." με απείλησε. Σήκωσα το ένα μου φρύδι. Και το χέρι μου βρέθηκε πάνω από το παντελόνι του. Κατάλαβε τι εννοούσα. Γέλασε σιγά.  
  
"Μην παίρνεις θάρρος." και με αυτό άφησε το στόμα μου.  
  
Tα δάχτυλα μου μπλέχτηκαν στα μαλλιά του και τον έφερα ξανά κοντά μου απαιτώντας να με φιλήσει. Κράτησα το κάτω χείλος του με τα δόντια μου και χαμογέλασα. Ύστερα τον ξαναφίλησα. Βρέθηκα από πάνω του και άρχισα να ξεκουμπώνω το παντελόνι του. Τον βοήθησα να το ξεφορτωθεί. Κατέβασε το εσώρουχο μου και είχα μείνει ουσιαστικά μόνο με τις ζαρτιέρες και τις κάλτσες μου. Στριφογύρισε και ήρθε πάλι από πάνω μου.  
  
Με κοίταξε στα μάτια για μία τελευταία φορά και μπήκε μέσα μου. Μπορούσα να νιώσω το μήκος του, που να πάρει η οργή. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και το κεφάλι μου έπεσε πίσω καθώς τύλιξα τα πόδια μου γύρω από την μέση του. Τα σιγανά μας βογγητά γέμιζαν τον χώρο. Άρχισε να επιταχύνει σιγά σιγά καθώς ένιωθα τον ιδρώτα να λούζει το σώμα μου.  
  
Τα νύχια μου έγδαραν ελαφρά την γυμνασμένη του πλάτη. Η καρδιά μου χτυπούσε δυνατά και ένιωθα πως θα εκραγώ από στιγμή σε στιγμή. Το σώμα μου άρχισε να τρέμει ελαφρά καθώς ένιωσα τα πρώτα κύματα οργασμού να κατακλείουν το σώμα μου. Εκείνη την στιγμή βγήκε έξω βασανίζοντας την είσοδο μου.  
  
Έφερε τα χείλη του στο αφτί μου.  
"Μόλις ξαναμπώ μέσα σου θα τελειώσεις. Θα τελειώσεις για εμένα. Για αυτό το καλό που σου θέλω να ακούσω το όνομα μου." ψιθύρισε.  
  
Και με αυτό ο ανδρισμός του μπήκε πάλι μέσα μου. Τα χέρια μου βρέθηκαν πάλι στο προσκέφαλο, τα δάχτυλα μου τύλιξαν τα κάγκελα και προσπάθησα να δώσω κι άλλη ένταση στην κίνηση μας. Μπορούσα να νιώσω πάλι το σώμα μου να τρέμει, έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και το μόνο πράγμα που μπορούσα να προφέρω ήταν το όνομα του. Το χέρι του τύλιξε τον λαιμό μου και με πίεσε προς τα πίσω. Διακόπτοντας την αναπνοή μου. Δεν ξέρω πώς τα κατάφερε αλλά ο οργασμός μου ήταν πιο δυνατός. Ύστερα από λίγα δεύτερα τελείωσε και εκείνος. Ένιωσα τα δόντια του στον ώμο μου.   
  
Έπεσε δίπλα μου και προσπαθήσαμε και οι δύο να ηρεμήσουμε τις αναπνοές μας. Πείρα το πακέτο με τα τσιγάρα. Άναψα ένα τσιγάρο και άφησα τον καπνό να ηρεμήσει τα πνευμόνια μου.  
  
"Δεν θα μου προσφέρεις ένα;" τον άκουσα να λέει.  
  
"Ξέρω ότι το έχεις κόψει Leto.." γέλασε σιγά.  
  
"Δεν μου είπες πώς σε λένε."  
  
"Sonjia, το όνομα μου είναι Sonjia." φυσικά και δεν ήταν αυτό το πραγματικό μου όνομα. Αλλά ούτε που πρόκειται να με θυμάται την επόμενη μέρα. Χαμογέλασε και σηκώθηκε. Άρχισε να ντύνετε. Δεν ήθελα να φύγει.  
  
Παρατηρούσα τις κινήσεις του. Φόρεσε το σακάκι του. Προχώρησε προς το μέρος μου και σήκωσε ένα μικρό δαντελένιο κομμάτι. Ήταν το εσώρουχο μου.  
  
"Αυτό είναι δικό μου." μουρμούρησε. Μου το έδειξε πριν το χώσει μέσα στην τσέπη του σακακιού του. Δεν απάντησα. Χαμογέλασα συγκαταβατικά και βγήκε έξω από το δωμάτιο.  
  
  
  
_"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine."_


End file.
